Of Fairies, Dragons, and Things Long Forgotten
by TheAnomaly00
Summary: It is the year x794 and an epic battle is taking place. Seven Dragon slayers face off against the mighty Acnologia! But, their battle unearths something far more powerful and far, FAR more ancient than the Dragon King. Who is this man? What is his connection to Zeref? Who the heck are these two new guilds? Read to find out. Smut and OC's galore! don't like? don't read.


**Hello internet! My name is Anomaly. This is my very first fanfiction ever so I want to get the obligatory stuff outta the way, humor in my author's notes will come later. So first and foremost DISCLAIMER: I ****DO****NOT****in any way shape or form own Fairy Tail or it's characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima. If I did own it I would have fucked it up way too badly already. This is simply an artistic expression of one hardcore fanboy's undying love for the series. Also, while yes, my OC will seem Mary Suish at times, he is merely a device to move the plot forward.**

Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue all braced themselves for the attack. Suddenly they heard a faint noise growing louder. "poison...dragon...ROAAAAAARRRR!" They all looked up in shock and saw the last person they ever expected. "Just who the hell do you think you are, you overgrown black lizard!? Eat this! Poison Dragons: SCALES!" The man unleashed a massive barrage of scale shaped projectiles at the massive form of Acnologia immediately after unleashing his breath attack. "C-C-COBRA!?" Natsu cried out in confusion/surprise. Acnologia cleared the poison cloud with a single flap of his wings and unleashed a roar of annoyance. Cobra landed on the ground next to the four dragon slayers. "Woah. My attacks didn't even scratch him. This guy is seriously tough." "What the hell are you doing here? Weren't you with the Oracion Seis?" Natsu asked him warily "Heh. Yes I was. But Jellal showed us the error of our ways. Now I'm with Crime Sorcierre." Natsu smiled. "Good to know. But that still doesn't answer why you're here." Cobra glared intensely at the enormous black dragon before them. "I honestly don't know. It was as if some kind of force was drawing me here. I could actually feel the lacrima inside me being pulled towards something. For some reason the dragon inside me wanted me to be here at this moment." He closed his eyes and looked over towards Natsu. "So, is there a plan?" Natsu grimaced. "I honestly can't say. The way things stand right now, we can't even scratch this guy." Acnologia suddenly began to draw in breath. "Oh no! It's preparing to use it's breath attack! Everybody! Get out of the way!" Gajeel shouted. "We can't! It's attack radius is too big!" Rogue responded. "Oh CRAAAAAAAAAP!" Natsu exclaimed. Suddenly they heard something "Lightning Dragons: ROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!" A massive beam of lightning hit the side of Acnologia's head right as he unleashed his breath attack causing it to miss them all. "Laxus!" Natsu and Gajeel shouted simultaneously. "Sorry I'm late! I got caught up with my last quest." Laxus smirked at his guildmates, then turned back towards Acnologia glaring. "So. We meet again you damn lizard. But I'll give you fair warning, things aren't going to go like last time. THIS TIME WE'RE GONNA KILL YOU!" Laxus unleashed his full magic power. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID BEFORE!" "Glad you could make it Laxus." Natsu said smiling. "I didn't come alone." Laxus replied. Natsu turned around and saw Wendy standing there, a determined look on her face. "Wendy! All right the gang's all here!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly. "Be that as it may, we're still not strong enough to even scratch him, we have no plan, and he looks pissed." "Hmmmm. I think I have a plan." Rogue said suddenly. They all turned to face the shadow dragon slayer "Yeah? What is it Rogue?" Sting asked. "All right. This is risky and quite honestly extremely dangerous, but it's the only shot we have." "what is it?" Wendy asked. "The next time Acnologia uses his breath attack, we all need to try and eat it." "WHAT!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND!?" They all responded in unison. "Just trust me on this one. His breath attack seems to contain all of the elements. That means we should all be able to absorb it and, if i'm right about this, it should trigger dragonforce. but it doesn't stop there, after we all enter dragon force, we should all share elements" "No way! it's too risky!" Sting shouted "DO YOU HAVE A BETTER IDEA!? BECAUSE IF SO I'D LOVE TO HEAR IT!" Rogue shouted back. They all went quiet. "All right." Sting said reluctantly "uh guys? I don't think we'll have to wait very long." Natsu said. Acnologia was sucking in air. "all right. HERE GOES!" Rogue shouted. Acnologia unleashed it's breath attack even stronger than the last one. Right as the beam of awesome destructive power was about to hit them, Rogue shouted "NOW!" Acnologia smirked. Nothing had ever survived his dragon's roar, and now the only wizards in the world who could actually pose a threat were all dead. _'What pathetic idiots_ Then, for the first time in four hundred years, the mighty Acnologia, was genuinely shocked. They were all still standing. '_WHAT!? How can this BE!? Nothing ever survives that! All right, time to stop screwing around!'_ Then, Acnologia saw their aura's and felt that all of their magic power had gone through the roof. '_No way! They ate it! And now they've all gone dragonforce! And they're all dual elemental!? This is bad...but...it's nothing I can't handle.'_ "**Heheheh...You're clever little insects, I'll give you that."** "D-d-did he just talk?" Wendy said "**But if you really think you stand a chance against the dragon king"** suddenly storm clouds began to gather overhead, and the earth began to shake. "**YOU MUST BE JOKING!"** Acnologia released his magical power and cracks appeared in the ground that extended for miles. "**AHAHAHAAAA!" **Acnologia charged. "Lightning Fire Dragon: SWORDHORN!" The headbutt stopped Acnologia dead in his tracks."YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S KIDDING IF YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT US!" "Iron Shadow Dragon: DARK HAMMER!" Acnologia was hit in the gut by a massive shadow iron pillar. "Shadow Lightning Dragon: HEAVEN PIERCING SHADOW LANCE!" Acnologia narrowly dodged Laxus' attack, which then burst in midair creating an electrical storm forcing Acnologia to land. "HOLY LIGHTNING POISON SHADOW TWIN DRAGON FLASH FANG!" "DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: CRIMSON LOTUS EXPLODING LIGHTNING BLADE!" Sting and Rogues attack along with Natsu's simultaneously hit Acnologia point blank, sending the dragon king flying backwards and landing on it's back. "NOW!" All of them simultaneously leapt into the air and shouted in unison "UNISON RAID! SEVEN DRAGONS SUPREME HARMONY: ROOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" all of them simultaneously unleashed their full power Dragon Roar's which merged into a single blast of unstoppable destruction onto Acnologia. "**FULL POWER!"** Acnologia unleashed his full power dragon's roar to try and counter their attack. The two blasts met. They struggled against one another. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The seven slayers put even more power into it and suddenly it began pushing Acnologia's blast back '_WHAT!? IMPOSSIBLE! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I AM ACNOLOGIA! THE DRAGON KING! AND I WILL NOT LOSE TO A BUNCH OF UPSTART BRATS!'_ they overcame Acnologia and as he was engulfed by the massive explosion that followed their attack '_How can this be...?'_

"WE DID IT!" the seven dragon slayers all turned and began high fiving, hugging, and cheering. "WHOOHOO! WE KICK ASS!" Natsu proclaimed. Then suddenly out of the massive crater they made, a huge shape came up fast and they saw Acnologia. There was a large gash over one of his eyes, he was covered in burns and was bleeding all over. Everybody's joy turned to despair. Then suddenly the earth began to shake violently, and suddenly the sky went dark, then an enormous pillar of light erupted from the ground nearby. All turned, including the Black Dragon. "W-w-what the hell is that!?" "What is this pressure all of a sudden? and why does the air feel like it just became charged with electricity?" "W-what the hell could do something like this?" Suddenly, in the center of the pillar of light they saw the silhouette of a man rising upwards. Even more cracks and fissures appeared in the ground. "What the hell?" The figure touched down with his feet, and the light faded and the light returned to the sky. However stormclouds had formed and rain began coming down As the light faded his features came into view. He had shoulder length spiky silver hair that seemed to glow. His dark cloak starkly contrasted his pale skin. "Huh?" Natsu blinked several times, extremely confused by this mysterious stranger. "Who the hell are you!?" Gajeel suddenly cut in. The man tilted his head upwards and took a deep breath. "It has been so long since I have breathed in the fresh brisk air. Or felt the coolness of the raindrops, beat down upon my face. Or heard the rumble of thunder." "Hey! Stop ignoring me you weirdo!" Gajeel shouted. '_I know I've seen his face before. But I can't remember where...'_ Sting thought silently to himself. "How long was I asleep? I wonder..." The man said to himself. "All right that's it! Nobody ignores me! Iron Shadow Dragons: ROAR!" Gajeel hit him full force, but to everyone's amazement, he didn't even flinch. Suddenly he was right in front of Gajeel. "Huh? What the hell!?" "Such petty anger, you could never hope to harm me with such a pitiful lack of conviction. And now, you I must drive the lesson home with discipline." Suddenly the stranger flicked Gajeel in the forehead shattering Gajeels iron shadow scales and sending him flying backwards straight through a rather large rock formation and slamming into the cliff face 200 meters away. "WHAT THE HELL!?" They all shouted in unison. "He just flicked him and it did that? This guy's strong..." Rogue said grimacing. "Yes I am strong. And i'm still just at level 0, I haven't even begun to show you my magic power." "Level 0? What the hell do you mean by that?" Laxus asked. "You see, I have so much magic power that it's dangerous for me to cast any sort of magic. So, I placed 100 seals, or "Levels" on my magic power. Each Seal contains 1% of my power. Care to see?" "Huh?" The stranger brought up one hand as if in prayer. "one through five...Release!" His eyes opened revealing magic circles where his irises ought to be. Suddenly they felt a huge increase in his magic power. "Woah!? He's as strong as Gildarts!" Natsu exclaimed. "Look out behind you!" the stranger turned around and saw Acnologias widespread maw approaching him. He held out his hand and stopped Acnologia with two fingers. Then a magic circle appeared on the tips of his fingers and a huge blast of white light erupted forth from the circle completely engulfing the dragon. They heard a roar of pain and then a loud explosion. When everybody's eyes readjusted they saw the stranger with the tips of his index and middle fingers pressed to the forehead of a young man with long spiky blackish blue hair, and attire similar in appearance to that of Sting's, and blue eyes. The boy jumped away. "W-w-w-what the...h-h-how did...?" The boy was shocked. "Well this just means i've recovered my original dragon slaying magic." "You cannot beat me Acnologia." the stranger said. everybody suddenly cried out in unison "wait...WHAT!?" "Watch me!" The boy who was Acnologia exclaimed as he summoned his blackish blue flames. "Allow me to teach you why you will never defeat me." He closed his eyes and concentrated. "Five through twenty...Release!" his eyes snapped open and suddenly the ground began to shake even more violently than before. The ground beneath the strangers feet collapsed forming a crater almost as large as the ones the slayers had made with Acnologia's face. Acnologia stopped dead in his tracks. From within the torrent of magic energy being emanated from the stranger he saw two glowing eyes in his silhouette. "Now do you understand?" The mere act of his speaking triggered an earthquake. "W-w-w-who the hell are you!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" '_Wait! No...it can't be!'_ Sting thought as he suddenly remembered where he had seen the strangers face. "I am one of the very first mages ever! I am the man who wrote nearly every spell in existence." "WHAT!?" all the others exclaimed simultaneously. "My name...is Dogen." Acnologia dropped to his knees. "I remember you...I was part of one of those two armies. I remember watching you wipe out both armies with a single blow...10,000 dragons, and you killed them like they were insects..." Suddenly a dark spot began to form on Acnologia's crotch and continued to get larger. "You are Dogen the Serene...The God of Sorcery." Acnologia swallowed hard. and bowed his head. "I surrender! Just please spare me!" Dogen glared down at Acnologia's bowed form. "one through twenty...Restrain!" he returned to normal.

Meanwhile: Somewhere in the northern part of Fiore

The dark haired boy looked up suddenly and looked towards the east. He had secluded himself in the cave to avoid killing anyone else. His onyx orbs shone with tears..."Could it be? Could it really be?" the tears began to roll down his face. there was a long pause before he managed to whisper one word full of pain and longing and joy and hope "Master?" There was a massive thunderclap outside. As Zeref walked out and looked up.

**Well that's the Prologue! What's happening? How did things wind up this way? you'll just have to find out Please please please please PLEEEEEEEASE review! This is my first fic and I really want to know what you guys think. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. flames are not. Anyways please let me know what you think. Love, Anomaly.**


End file.
